Androids and Bad Boys
by tropicana-e
Summary: Sometimes you can't see what's right in front of you. Scott/Ororo
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: For those of you who have read my fic "Young Hearts, Jumbled Minds", it was just eating away at me that I didn't have a fic where Scott and Ororo end up in loveee, so I decided to make a reciprocal to that story! That way no shipper is left out =]…well…except for the RoLo's. Sorry, guys.**_

**Androids and Bad Boys**

Storm made her way heatedly to the garage. She knew he would be there. He was always there. She cocked an eyebrow when she saw his discarded tools on the ground.

"At least hide your stuff, too, next time," She yelled into the darkness. She couldn't help but smile hearing him sigh. "I need to talk to you." She said when he finally reappeared from his hiding place.

"You don't _need_ to talk to me."

"I _wanted_ to talk to you." Scott glanced at her before going back to working on his motorcycle.

"You are aware that there are other people here that you can make meaningless conversation with."

"Yeah, well, you're the only one that wasn't busy." She grunted, sitting Indian style next to him.

"I'd say I was busy, actually." Storm huffed.

"I'd say you were playing with a silly little bike."

"It's a MV Augusta F4 CC. Undermine it again and it's your life."

"Ok, I'm sorry." He groaned and began working on his vehicle.

"I come here for the quiet, you know that, right?" Ororo rolled her eyes and pushed herself from off the ground.

"Ok, I'll leave you alone, then."

"Sit down." Scott stopped her before she could move. She did as she was told and he sat up across from her.

"What for? I thought you wanted quiet."

"Well you obviously sought out my specific company, so I may as well listen." They sat in silence after that, until Cyclops gestured for her to continue.

"…I tried to talk to him today." She finally answered.

"Is this conversation really going to be about your hormonal issues?" he mumbled.

"No, it isn't going to be about hormonal issues. I don't even know what that is."

"What's it about, then." He asked impatiently.

"Remy."

"He's a hormonal issue," he mumbled, "Alright, what about Remy?"

"I tried to talk to him today!"

"Tried…so I'm assuming you failed in your efforts?" She shrugged.

"He brushed me off. I don't get it."

"I do. He's not interested." He answered, stretching.

"That's not what I meant, you jerk!" She said, punching him in the knee.

"Ah! Well, why don't you just say what you mean like a logical being?"

"Because I'm not a _robot_."

"Mhm. And am I to assume that you're characterizing _me _as a robot?"

"I'm _calling_ you a robot. 'Cause you are."

"_Be_-cause. If you're going to speak with me, do so with decent grammar, please."

"Whatever."

"Well, then, whatever." He said, repositioning himself, "And for the record: Enjoying solitude and proper English doesn't make me inhuman."

"What does it make you, then?"

"It doesn't make me anything."

"Yes it does! And you know what it makes you: Cold."

"It makes me _me._"

"Yeah? Well _me_ is cold! And _me_ doesn't just 'enjoy solitude'! _Me_ shuns any human contact and belittles others when they approach them!"

"Is there a point to this?"

"Yeah! Why do you do it?"

"Why are we talking about me all of a sudden? I thought you came to talk about you and Remy."

"I did! All you had to say was: 'he's not interested'!"

"Well then. If that was all you wanted, then it sounds to me like the conversation's over." he smirked, "This was nice, we should do it again sometime." He said, repositioning himself to work on his motorcycle.

"Really, Scott?" Storm yelled.

"_Truly_, Ororo." She scoffed and shot up from her position next to him.

"Screw you I'll figure out what to do without your stupid ass help."

"Have fun. I suspect you'll be back tomorrow to tell me all about it." He answered sarcastically.

"You know," She stopped just at the doorway, "For someone who despises my company as much as you claim, you sure make yourself easy to find." Scott stared after her as she exited, wondering why her words struck him so hard.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Androids and Bad Boys**

Storm stared at herself in the mirror after putting on her tightest fitting top and lowest rising jeans. She'd spent hours getting ready for her next encounter with Remy. Maybe if she could keep his attention this way, she wouldn't have to relive the humiliation she'd experienced the last time she tried to speak to him.

_She'd taken quite a few minutes to gather the courage to talk to him when she had seen him in the library, stalking around the aisles, pretending to be interested in foreign titles and acted casually surprised to see him studying quietly._

"_Having fun?" She whispered, sitting across from him._

"_A shitload, lemme tell you." He answered lowly, without missing a beat. He glanced up at her and smirked when he heard her giggle. She peeked over at his paper, trying to keep from sighing when the scent of his hair rose to her._

"_What're you working on?"_

"_Math. Statistics." _

"_Wow! Really? That's a high math." Gambit laughed, hearing the genuine shock in her tone._

"_Hm. Well, don' be too impressed, chere."_

"_Why not?"_

" '_m failin'. Dat's th'only reason Gambit up here, believe me." He answered. Storm shrugged. She could care less. The fact that he took failing a course with such nonchalance only enticed her further._

"_Do you need a study buddy? I'm pretty killer at subtraction, I must say." He chuckled again._

"_I think you got your own studyin' to do, chere."_

"_Maybe I do, maybe I don't." She hinted. Remy looked up suddenly, and she almost flinched._

"_Well, I do. Get, Stormy. I got enough distractions without a weather goddess tryna tempt me."_

She shuddered at the memory. He'd looked her dead in the face when he'd said that. _"Get"? _He had dismissed her as if she were twelve instead of seventeen. Almost eighteen! She shook her head. That wasn't going to happen again. She'd have his jaw hitting the floor today. Then it would just be a matter of reeling him in. She took a final glance at herself and used her hands to shake her hair before leaving to find him.

-break-

Scott sat in the courtyard, reading _Return of the King_ for the third time. It was perfect outside, and just after classes, lovely leading conditions. He was just getting to Aragorn's last stand at the gates of Mordor when he caught sight of the cause of his most recent aggravation. And he was sitting with the equally, if not more, annoying Wolverine. He squinted, getting a closer look at Gambit.

Frankly, he didn't understand Ororo's fascination with the man. He certainly had no appeal that he could see. Remy was tall…but then so was he. The Cajun had a good head of hair…but it wasn't as thick or dark, or_ nearly_ as neat as his. Though he would never admit it, this bothered him greatly. Scott believed himself to be considerably handsome, and it annoyed him greatly that Storm continuously gabbed about Remy as if he were some A-list celebrity. He sighed. Just then, he spotted Storm coming outside and quickly covered his face with his book before she could notice him. But minutes passed, and when there was no call of his name, or loud throat clearing, or any sign that she was to come over and disturb him, he eased some. He couldn't read though, his curiosity was nagging at him. Groaning, he reluctantly welcomed the distraction and watched the scene before him. She approached Logan and Remy oddly—hesitantly. And once she was in front of them, she took no time at all to lean over them suggestively.

"Oh God." Cyclops mumbled, Storm was, admittedly, extremely attractive in a physical sense, but he never figured that she would be the type to flaunt her body for male attention. He leaned over to get a better listen, but in vain. They were too far away, and there were too many people outside. He raised an eyebrow. Logan was smiling, but Remy looked upset… in fact, nearly outraged, but went calm again quickly before saying something he assumed was a dismissal. Storm stood and hurried away, and before Scott had anytime to react, he had made direct eye contact with her. Cyclops, in a desperate attempt, covered his face with the book again and turned himself in his chair, waiting for the inevitable.

"Too late, I've already seen you." Scott rolled his eyes once she finally reached him. "What are you doing out here?"

"Reading. But then, you know that." Scott answered impatiently.

"Oh yeah. _Lord of the Rings_. How could I have forgotten?" Storm said dully, sitting next to him.

"Is there a reason for this invasion of my personal time?" Scott asked, looking Storm directly in her face.

"You know, Scott, you've got to be the only male I know who has PMS. And it's oddly consistent, if I may add."

"Right," Scott interrupted, "So that's a 'no', then?" He said, standing.

"I need your help." She finally begged, tugging at his arm, "_Please?_"

Scott gritted his teeth together, knowing that he was in for a good fifteen minutes of nonsense about Remy. But she genuinely seemed in want of reassurance, so he decided to bite his tongue for now, and sat.

"I'm listening." He answered as harshly as his voice would allow. Storm didn't seem to care, though.

"He just shut me down. _Again_!" She continued like she hadn't heard him. "I mean, it wasn't even like last time, he looked like he was pissed that I was even trying to flirt with him!"

"Yeah, I saw." He mumbled his response.

"Really? Then can you tell me what the hell his problem is? You were watching, what did I do wrong?" Scott looked at her eager face with narrowed eyes.

"I didn't say I was watching, I said I _saw_. And I don't know what you said wrong, but I'm sure your little peep show and dressing up like a tramp didn't help matters." He answered. He opened his book again, waiting for her comeback when the back of Ororo's hand struck him with blinding force.

"Ahh!" he seethed, "_Words!"_

"You want me to use words?" She nearly yelled.

"Yes! Quieter words!" He answered, still clinging onto the right side of his face.

"How about these: Go fuck yourself, you son of a bitch." She hissed before storming off. Scott watched after her and glanced back at Remy before doing the same in the opposite direction.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Androids and Bad Boys**

"You gotta be outta yer mind, Gumbo." Logan stared after Ororo as she made her way, as quickly as she could, to the other side of the courtyard.

"What give y'dat idea, Wolvie?" Remy asked, his eyes glued to Storm as well.

"Don't act dumb, bub. You know what I'm talkin' about. You've gotta be the only idiot here that would turn _that_ down," he said, nodding to her receding form, " 'Specially, when she's _throwin'_ it at ya."

"Remy ain't catchin' a damn thing a seventeen year old throwin' at him."

"_That's_ what yer problem is. She'll be eighteen in like six months, you can't just mess around until den?"

"You t'ink _you _could do dat, homme?"

"No way in hell," Logan answered, not even letting Gambit finish the question, "You can only say 'no' so many times."

"Exactement. Until dem six months is up, she the plague." He sighed, throwing his head back and gritted his teeth. "Merde. She ain't makin' it easy, dats f'sho."

Logan laughed, hardly sympathizing with his friend. "You won't last a week."

-break-

Storm sat in her room for hours, reliving the embarrassment over and over from that afternoon. She shook her head, _none_ of it made any sense. Remy should have been putty in her hands by now. He wanted her—that she was sure of. He was always watching her when he thought she wasn't looking, his body language, although hardly visible, was always stiffer when she was around him, and she had more than once heard her name mentioned among his circle of friends. Something wasn't adding up. She looked at herself in the mirror; her makeup now cleaned from her face and her outfit much more comfortable, and decided that she had had enough humiliation.

It was time to go in for the kill. She just had to figure out her next move.

She nearly jumped out of her seat when she heard an extremely firm knock on the door and looked at the mirror again. She cursed herself for pulling her hair back so sloppily and changing into sweatpants. There was no way she'd snag Gambit if he caught her in such an undesirable state. The knock sounded again and she whined pitifully before quickly tying her shirt in a knot. She'd have to be content with just showing a little tummy.

-small break-

Scott looked up when Ororo finally opened the door. He had spent all day trying to read, but being nagged by his conscious. He still believed he had been completely justified in his spat with Storm, yet his thoughts kept being involuntarily dragged back to her. He couldn't afford to be distracted by guilt when he had a motorcycle to repair and reading to do, so he decided to attempt an apology. He sighed inwardly, thinking of the peace and quiet that he was robbing himself of by committing this act.

"I didn't think you were up here. I—" His words were cut short and he was temporarily blinded when Storm's small, yet well aimed, fist connected with his nose as heavily as a fully grown man's.

Storm watched as Cyclops' head flew back and he stumbled slightly, and rolled her eyes when he pinched his nose and continued with his head slightly elevated.

"I realized that my words upset you earlier today so I decided to come apologize."

"Then get to it." She barked.

"Do you think I could get some tissues or someth—"

"NO."

"Storm, be reasonable, please. You've hit me and cursed me out already, now could you please let me in so we can talk?"

Storm stood silently and fumed while he stood with his face toward the ceiling and groaned before letting him in. Gesturing for him to sit on her bed, she retreated into the bathroom and fetched him some Kleenex for his nose.

"Okay, what did you have to say, Scott?" She spoke the question with the least bit of interest.

"I saw how angry you were with me when you slapped me and walked away this afternoon;" He sighed, "And while I still completely stand by my logic, I recognize that my word choice could have been less abrasive."

Storm gave him an incredulous look. It was beyond her how cold and detached Scott was, even dealing with the most sensitive situations. He was incapable of even forming the words "I'm sorry." Instead of admitting that he had hurt her feelings and that he wanted her to forgive him for doing so, he had to distance himself emotionally by instead saying that he was aware that 'his words' had caused her to become upset with him, so he 'decided' to come apologize to her. She sighed.

"Right," She said, standing, "Okay, Scott, thanks. Goodnight." Scott watched her as she stood and removed the tissue from his nose.

"Wait, Storm, don't kick me out, please."

"Why the hell shouldn't I? You called me a tramp and you can't even say that you're sorry!"

"I said that you were _dressed _like a tramp, not that you _were_ one. And technically—"

"I don't wanna hear it, Scott. Get out."

"Ororo," Scott sighed, standing, "I don't think you understand how difficult this is for me."

"Obviously it must be incredibly so. _You're still in my room_."

"Just listen to me, Storm, _please._" He pleaded. She folded her arms, waiting impatiently for him to continue. "You should know better than anyone how annoyed I am by your endless rambling and…general…giddiness, and how I would much rather have you not speak to me at all—ever."

Storm's eyebrows creased, hearing his explanation.

"But as much as I would prefer that, I want for you to stop talking to be because you find it logical to do so, not because you're angry with me. Otherwise, my conscious will keep eating away at me daily until I'm completely unable to function. Understand it's entirely more convenient for you _not_ to be mad with me."

"What's your point, _asshole_?_"_

"I need for you and me to go back to where we were." He answered honestly. At that statement, Storm's anger fell away from her, and she could only shake her head at her surfacing headache. "Tell me what I have to do."

Storm unfolded her arms and exhaled deeply. "_Fine._ I'll take you back."

Scott scoffed at her choice of words.

"Of course, there would have to be a few conditions…"

"Fine. What are the conditions?"

"I want another apology. A _real_ apology: complete with at least one grammatical error, contraction, slang term and swear word. And 'hell' doesn't count."

Scott ran a hand through his neat hair before reluctantly complying, "I'm real sorry about tryin' you earlier like a asshole…it was foul. I was outta line, and that's my bad…for real." He choked out, hearing Storm's sniggering erupt into a laughing fit. He could feel his face begin to redden deeply.

"I would very much like to leave, now."

"Not so fast. One more condition."

"_What?_"

"Hug me."

"…That's a joke, right? Tell me you're kidding."

"Nope." Storm replied.

"Storm, come on!"

"_I deserve a freaking hug, Scott, and damn it you're gonna give me one NOW!"_

Scott looked around the room helplessly, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw before nodding, accepting that he had brought this upon himself by offering. Storm smiled before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and squeezing him closer. Scott's body stiffened beyond movement and his face contorted into a frown feeling her so close against him.

"It doesn't really count until you hug me back, you know." She said. Scott pursed his lips, forcing his arms away from his sides and raising his hands painfully slowly. Seeing that they were beginning to shake, he patted her lightly on the back before tossing her to the side and dashing toward the door. Storm fell over onto her bed and grinned confusedly watching him leave.

"Alright, I'm glad we could work this out. Good night!" He mumbled quickly before slamming the door behind him, leaving a howling Storm alone in her room for the evening.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Androids and Bad Boys**

Storm groaned at the sound of her stomach growling. She didn't want to leave her room. There was too much of a chance of running into Remy, and at the moment, she couldn't handle anymore humiliation. Ororo had a tough hide, but she had been dealt some heavy blows within the past month or so, and she'd hate herself if she became reduced to a teary depressed Lifetime t.v. stereotype over a guy, even if he _was_ indescribably good looking and infinitely charming.

She sighed. If she were honest with herself, she'd admit that she wanted to talk to Scott. She _needed_ to talk to him. Even though he detested her company, Cyclops was her most valued confidant. He always did listen to whatever she had to say when she came to him. He managed to shove logic and insults and the occasional statistic into whatever advice he gave her, but he always did manage to help and seem genuinely concerned about her well being, try as he did to hide it.

She laughed quietly to herself, recalling a time when he told her a joke that he had recently heard. It was a motorcycle bit and flew completely over her head, but he split his sides telling it, and that made her crack a grin. She could count on one hand the amount of times that she had heard him laugh. But she prided herself in knowing that all of those times he did, they were alone. She wondered if she was the only one who even knew what Scott's laugh sounded like.

**Growl**

"_Shut up!_" She snapped before exhaling heavily. She gave up her stubborn streak, resolving just to get a quick snack from the kitchen, there wasn't too much of a chance of her running into the nameless Cajun if she just went right there and back.

-break-

Scott hummed his annoyance seeing a smudge on one of his rearview mirrors. He leaned over and squinted at it, trying to identify the stain: dainty fingerprints.

"Storm." He grumbled, pulling out the linen cloth he used to clean his glasses. His eyebrows creased. She hadn't barged in on him in two days. He had been glad to have a break from her for a while after she had asked him to embrace her two nights ago, but he was beginning to feel a sense of loneliness without her rambling on endlessly in his ear. For whatever reason, the lack of disturbance was making him uncomfortable.

"_Maybe she finally got Remy to accept her advances_." He thought to himself. He pursed his lips, thinking about the smug Cajun. It would certainly be an ego boost for Gambit if he had claim over Storm; more reason to walk around with girls pining over him like he was the best thing since sliced bread. Everything about Remy annoyed him, even more so since Ororo began to show interest in him. He couldn't for the life of him understand her logic. Remy never did stick to one lady acquaintance for longer than three months-even that was a stretch. He'd only end up destroying her self esteem, and he would have to be the one to pick up the pieces. He didn't realize how firmly he was rubbing the mirror until it broke off of the motorcycle, sending glass shattering on the floor. He threw his head back, holding back as best as he could; he constantly had to remind himself that profanity was beneath him.

"Perfect." He sighed. He'd have to go back to the auto shop for a new rearview mirror.

He stood, figuring he had nothing else to do. He may as well go down to put the order in for it now.

-break-

Storm reached up and opened the snack cabinet in the kitchen, looking for her honey granola bars. She sighed heavily when she finally did locate them.

"They _would_ be at the very top." She braced herself on the counter, hoisting herself up on her knees. She hated climbing on the counter tops. It made her feel like a kid. Reaching up, she tried, again, to grab the box of granola bars, but her fingertips only managed to push them even further from her.

She was ready to give up, but was frightened to death when she felt arms coil around her, before lifting her up and gently placing her onto the ground. She looked up, seeing a smirking Remy. Her stomach jumped at the very sight of him. She couldn't for the life of her understand why he was so good looking. He handed her the box, hardly having to reach for it. She tried her best to not smile when he handed it to her. He held her in his gaze, and she found herself nearly frozen. Somehow, though, she managed to straighten herself up, strolling confidently out of the kitchen.

Scott looked at Ororo quizzically, seeing her walk out of the kitchen. It looked like she was holding her breath. He had been debating on whether or not to ask her to accompany him to the autoshop. Now would be as good a time as any.

"Oh, Scott! Hi!" Storm practically yelled to him. He cocked an eyebrow. She sounded relieved to see him. He assumed she must have missed his presence as well. He nodded to her. "I was looking for you, come on let's go." She said, placing her arm around his.

"What are you doing?" he whispered lowly to her, figuring she was up to something. He had always hated arm linking-or any other display of affection. It made him uncomfortable.

"Just play along 'till we're outside." She whispered back before laughing loudly, making sure Remy heard her.

"How was that funny?"

"_Shut up and laugh!_" She hissed. Scott grumbled before chuckling along with her.

Once they were outside Scott quickly pulled his arm away from Storm's. "May I have an explanation, now?" He asked.

"Remy was in there, I had to find a way out before things got...awkward."

"Hmm. And I was your way out," he shrugged. "I'm guessing you're hungry, too." He nodded to the box of granola bars behind her back, "You know, if you're really this adamant about avoiding Remy, you could've asked me to bring you something."

Storm clicked her tongue. "Right, so I'd have the joy of listening to you say 'No, Storm, absolutely not, blah blah nuh nuh' whatever big words you'd use to say that I was being ridiculous."

"'Ridiculous' works, actually, I probably would've used that. And I don't sound like that," he responded to her imitation of him, "So are you hungry or not?"

"Why? Are you gonna feed me?" She asked, smiling.

"I'm not _gonna _do _anything._" He sighed, rolling his eyes. "But if you'd like, I could take you to get something."

"Why?" She asked slowly. She could feel her eyes narrowing at him.

"Are you hungry or not, Storm?" He asked more impatiently, "You can lie if you want, but your stomach hasn't stopped making noise since we've been out here."

"I'm starving," She admitted, "But offering to take me for food...that isn't like you."

"Well, since you're determined to rob my offer of virtually all cordiality, fine." he sighed, "I was going to the autoshop to order a new rearview mirror for my Augusta, which was broken because of _your _constant need to touch my things. Then I was going to pick something up after. If I take you with me, it not only saves me gas, but also your inevitable whining...at least about food, anyway." He sighed, waiting for the backlash from Ororo before she stormed back inside. He was surprised to hear her laugh.

_"There _he is_._ Okay, let's go!" She said before prancing past him to the car. He rolled his eyes, shoving his hands in his pockets before following her.

-break-

Storm sat as quietly as she could the entire ride, which was not saying much at all. She could see Scott's grip on the wheel tightening everytime she changed the radio station or asked how long it would take before they got to Al's.

"Do you not like this song?"

"I loathe this song." He answered.

"Well, God, Scott! What would you rather listen to, since my taste in music obviously sucks?"

"I didn't say that, you did." He said, snatching his gaze from the road to her, "And since you ask, I'd much rather listen to the engine."

Storm wrinkled her forehead, not understanding what he'd meant, "Is that a band or something? What station?"

Scott sighed and shook his head, completely unable to hide the laughter in his face, "No, Storm. I mean the car engine. As in: no radio."

"Oh, okay." She complied, turning it off. She glanced at him sideways, the few seconds of silence being too much for her, "...Do you want me to sing?"

"Do you want me to dump you in the street?"

"Why do you keep moving that?" She asked, ignoring his retaliation. He looked down, trying to find whatever it was she was talking about.

"Moving what?" He asked back. Storm pointed to his hand, which was on the gear shaft.

"That."

Scott looked again, and narrowed his eyes at her. He had trouble believing that she was serious. "It's the gear shaft. I shift gears with it...this is a stick shift." He said, his disbelief growing with every attempt to answer her. She shrugged, looking out of the window.

"I don't know too much about cars." She sighed.

"Yeah, but, you don't know what a stick is?" He grinned. She smiled at him, shaking her head, "Wow." He trailed. She sat quietly, gazing at the passing buildings and trees. Scott could sense her growing bored and felt extremely bothered. "Do you want to see something cool?" Storm eyed him curiously.

"Depends," She asked, "Are _you_ gonna show it to me?" Scott flared his nostrils and smirked.

"Sit back."

Storm had hardly anytime to react before Scott shifted gears and stepped on the gas, pushing one hundred in seconds on the empty backroad. She was being pushed back into the chair and was about to yell for him to stop when he shifted gears again, slamming on the breaks and sending the car spinning the car wildly. She screamed and shut her eyes, fearing for her life while Scott laughed wildly before the car finally stopped.

"It's no fun with your eyes closed, Storm." He scolded. She managed to peel them open in time to see him grinning wickedly before repeating his driving stunt in reverse, sending her stomach into her throat. She screamed, grabbing the dashboard when he sent the car whirling again and did not let go until they had reached a stop.

"Cool, huh?" He asked, watching her place a hand on her chest.

"Yeah..." She breathed, "Awesome."

Scott grinned, watching her regain herself before accelerating again at a reasonable speed. "We're almost there."

-break-

Storm found herself in awe when they entered the auto mechanic shop. It was an assault to the senses, seeing sparks flying from rusty car engines, hearing the whizzing and whirring of auto tools, smelling paint and sweat and rust and metal. It was oddly thrilling for her.

"I'm going to go talk to Al for a few minutes. Try to not touch anything, please..." Scott turned to her when she didn't answer him. He chuckled when he saw her still marveling at her surroundings, "_Storm_."

"Okay, I won't," she answered, leaving him to his business to wander. He looked after her for a while before making his way to the the payment counter.

"Hey! Scotty, my boy, what brings you here?" Al greeted Cyclops warmly as he always did. Scott smiled in return, leaning on the counter with his elbows.

"How's business?"

"Wonderful, now that you are back!" The robust man nearly shouted in his heavy accent, "Starting another project so soon?"

"Um, no, actually," he answered, more than a little embarassed, "I actually need a new left mirror for the Augusta."

His gaze dropped to the floor when he saw the surprise in Al"s expression, "It wasn't defective?" he asked.

"No, it wasn't," he answered. The shame of his clumsiness was pulsating through him. He had never been so careless. He definitely had never broken anything before in his life before that morning, and it irritated him, "I broke it. I was... distracted."

"_Wowuh!_" Al ceased his questioning when Ororo's exploring caught both of their attention. Scott sighed. Of course she'd touched something by now. Needless to say she had every male in the establishment baffled by her behavior, and mesmerized at her looks.

"This was your distraction, eh?" Al asked, nodding toward her, and all too sure of the answer. He smirked at the young man's flustered state.

"Yes," he answered, "That's Storm."

"This is the Storm?" The mechanic asked in astonishment, "The one you tell me about?"

"No, no, Al," Scott answered, "It's just 'Storm'. There's no 'the'. Why do you keep putting a 'the' in there-"

"Hey! What's up, I heard my name," the goddess interrupted them, approaching the counter.

"Nothing, just-" Scott started, he groaned when Al spoke over him.

"This is the Storm! How lovely to meet you, my darling girl!" he exclaimed. Storm smiled confusedly as he took her hands in his and kissed them.

"Nice to meet you, too!" She answered, shrugging at Scott. He ran a hand over his face, wishing he could melt into the floor.

"Scott tells, everyday he comes here to my shop, tells me about you! And now I finally meet you!_ I see why he speaks of you now_!" he added, laughing suggestively.

"Does he, _really_?" Storm asked, cocking an eyebrow at Cyclops. Scott reached out to her, grabbing her wrist and placing his free hand on the small of her back, pulling her away from the man and escorting her quickly to the door.

"Great, so you'll put that order in for the mirror, then?" he asked quickly over his shoulder as they walked, "Thanks very much, I'll see you around, Al," he said, pushing Storm out of the door before he could answer him.

-break-

Scott sat frustrated in the car as he and Ororo made their way back to the mansion. She had a grin plastered on her face the size of New York, and he knew it was only a matter of time before she-

"So you talk about me to your autoshop buddies, huh?" She asked.

"Did you decide what you wanted to eat?" he asked, ignoring her. She glanced at him sideways and he scoffed at her.

"Al said you talk about me every time you come up there," she commented innocently, looking out of the window.

He exhaled deeply, taking his eyes off of the road to look her in her eyes.

"Storm."

"Hmm?" she perked up, turning in the seat to face him.

"Look... if you want Burger King, you had better tell me now before we pass it, because I'm not turning around."

Storm's mouth dropped and her perkiness left her immediately at his statement, and she turned back around in her seat, huffing and folding her arms.

Scott watched her as she pouted and smirked, turning the radio on for her.

**TBC**


End file.
